


In Which Loki Learns of the Tesseract's Nature

by Heather C (riteinthefeels)



Series: Tales from the Void [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: H. P. Lovecraftian, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Manipulation, Other, Tentacle Porn, but not rape, elder gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riteinthefeels/pseuds/Heather%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentacle porn, with plot hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Loki Learns of the Tesseract's Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



> Tentacles are hard, yo. Jenny, I hope you like this.

Knees crushed between the weight of exhaustion and unforgiving rock, Loki fell forward onto his hands and retched his stomach’s contents out on the ground. He collapsed next to the steaming puddle, curled fetally upon another barren surface. Visions of succulent dinners and plush beds, things he had taken for granted as a prince, taunted him with fleeing his deprived mind.

He lay shivering, gazing at a mountainous landscape forged in miniature. The celestial body on which he found himself lacked atmosphere, and he could see straight out into the depths of space, each winking star mocking his frailty. His head pounded and swam, distorting the scene as he took it in. Something seemed to roll slowly across the surface of a rise just yards before him.

_Your brother has abandoned you._

He blinked, but the mirage persisted.

_Your father thinks you a monster._

The rock appeared to part through the middle.

_Your mother holds no hope for your redemption._

His breath suddenly came too slowly; his throat began to close and he could do nothing in his present state to fight what he knew to be Truth.

_Trust only…_

The slit in the rock blew wide into an elliptical cavern, blinding gold and steel gray swirling around a crescent pupil. Black swallowed him as he gaped, eyes growing to saucers while his mouth turned down in dread and then up in caricature of a comedic mask.

_…in me._

Vaguely, he felt something nudging at his shoulder, sliding under his figure as the very ground shifted. He wasn’t sure his body would respond if he had wanted to move, and anyway, the hold on him from the enormous pupil erased all subversive thought. The something had crawled completely under him and lifted his gaunt frame, nestled like an infant as it began to vibrate rhythmically. He flew on this cathartic cradle before the infinitesimal eyes, each one reflecting swirling metallics onto his pallid skin and reassurances into his deluded mind.

The appendage rolled him carefully onto a flat plane before the main pair of eyes, each one the size of a sea monster’s maw. Blue dust floated in undulating patterns across the grainy skin, weaving under and through and around everything, including Loki himself.

He stared, mind blank as a Buddhist monk’s, into the twin black moons. The Truth reflected great beings like the one he now lounged upon, vestigial wings planted haphazard upon what passed for the head. Cylindrical forms tendriled out behind Loki, waving in the wind of a dying sun that backlit the spiky protrusions on the deity’s massive, changeable body. Its essence bolstered and fed him, strength returning as quickly as if Asgard’s most skilled healers cared for him. He sat up, propped against splayed hands as they soaked in cerulean residue.

_He saw dozens of them, eons dwindling their numbers to a handful of ageless gods: the creators of all races in the Nine, even of the Norns._

Behind him, a small limb rose from the writhing mass. It drifted in serpentine motion to slide along his calf, curling around it like a tree python. Another tentacle slid through his hair, caressing the nape of his neck like a lover.

_The gods slumbered in placid dimensions, awaiting millennia more until the cosmic shift took place and the cycle came to a close._

Visions flowed as if surfacing from the depths of a great, murky trench, every detail enrapturing Loki’s mind while he squinted and cocked his head. Three more tentacles slithered forward, each trailing like kudzu up Loki’s spindly limbs.

_With each elder god’s death, an artifact rose from the depths of its being._

Corkscrew paths coiled ever higher up Loki’s legs, fondling the curves of hamstring and groin. Loud hissing erupted from his throat as his legs shifted away from the sudden touch.

_The blue dust pulsing along the creatures’ hides, the essence of their own life forces, condensed until it created a small, glowing cube._

A spark ignited Loki’s glazed eyes as the cube came into focus. Even in the god’s memory, he could feel the power emanating from it like heat from a bonfire. Tendrils around his calves tightened to a crushing grip, and the pupil softened, willing his muscles to relax and comply. Limpness washed across his body and another small tentacle snaked up to his slack jaw, curling tenderly along the sharp bone.

_The cubes retained a sliver of each god’s consciousness, and so kept the ability to bestow Truth upon those they encountered._

When Loki was younger and had his pick of women in and outside of the palace, he would often steal away to a seedy brothel beyond the gates. There, a dark, tattooed beauty named Angrboda would pet and coddle and stroke away his troubles. He always came back to her because, unlike the robust Asgardian women, she had a touch that surpassed the necessities of a common concubine. Her tongue grazing his lips preceded each kiss, and the way the elder god’s tentacle played along his jaw and mouth shoved these memories up with dazzling velocity.

_In this way, the gods truly cheated death._

Loki’s tongue thrust out to meet the appendage, curling around the surface while it slid inside his mouth. He suckled carefully at the end, teeth pulling lightly over the rugged skin, dragging intense heat throughout his body. The arm at his neck curled around to force his head back; he lay helplessly drawn spread-eagle, and a blunt muscle navigated the folds and hems of his clothing. It pushed beneath his armor, cracking and casting it aside in its quest for bare skin.

 Groping tentacles on Loki’s legs pulled at his tattered pants until they slid from protruding hipbones, thickened cock bobbing free at half-mast. The tendril rubbed along the length of his shaft as it searched lower. It curled around his balls and probed beneath them, pushing into the wet folds Loki hid from the whole of Asgard. He squirmed and his belly clenched, but another tentacle coiled around his throbbing member.

They began to move in unison, one arm plowing while the other stroked. He bucked and strained against the tethering helices, whimpering around the organic gag as it withdrew from his mouth in a wet trail across parted lips. It hovered down his torso, wriggling beneath his torn shirt and teasing his nipples to peaks as he arched to the touch. The tentacle around his cock squeezed a little tighter while he stiffened within it.

His eyes screwed shut against the overwhelming black, and he missed the new tendril slinking up below the one in his pussy until it caressed the crease of his ass. Shimmering, blue slickness from the elder god’s depths oozed over the ridges crisscrossing its surface and marked a slimy track around his puckered hole. He pushed back against it, moaning into the timeless void as it breached him; each bump forced his recesses to stretch and pulsate around it.

His limbs pulled in obscenely awkward positions, Loki ached to wrap his own fingers around his cock and end the maddening slowness with which the god worked him. Plunging in and out like pistons, the twin tentacles coaxed voltaic surges throughout his rigid body. Screams and groans poured husky from trembling lips as he ripped his own throat raw. No sooner had he started to descend one apex than another forced its way along his jerking spine in predatory bounds until the tentacles released him, shaking and cross-eyed, onto the plane.

He lay breathless on sticky scales, two prehensile arms still holding him captive from below while the rhythmic throb of his stiff shaft tore through his mind with insistent staccato. One aching hand crept down his form, blood returning to constricted fingers through needle-like sting and pulse. His skin rippled and withdrew from touch as his body clenched around the living anchors.

Quivering fingers wrapped loose around his cock, stroking clumsily through nerve-fog and sapped strength. Unsure the monstrosity even had ears, his lips parted in a breathy plea. The gold-ringed crescent pupil expanded to an almost-halo between black and tungsten gray; the distinct feeling of sadistic amusement permeated from that inky Truth through Loki’s mind.

Ridges brushed against the smooth walls of his stretched tunnel while the creature withdrew from his Jotun anatomy to wrap slick heat around his leaking shaft. He arched from heel to shoulder blade against the sensation, half-numb hands scrambling for purchase against the tough hide. The god stroked harder as Loki thrust into the juicy spirals, let its grip go lax and languid when he slowed or readjusted, reading his needs and responding in kind like a frequent bedmate.

Loki gulped for air and dug jagged fingernails into his palms, the creased appendage still probing within viscera, reducing him to a reflection of the god’s own shapeless mass. A peculiar tingling blossomed deep within him, engulfing his mind in a taste of the elder god’s power just as he spurted hot strands onto his own frayed shirt and groaned like a wild beast. He lay still, waiting with crooked smile and sluggish thought for his racing heart to calm.

Ripping the shreds of shirt from his chest, he dabbed the mess from his skin. He disrobed completely, curling and wriggling across the god’s carapace, reveling in the intimacy afforded in nudity. In his abandon, he neglected the changed landscape of his own skin. An icy blue hand shot into his vision, and his heart skipped as he reached out to trace the raised lines up his arm.

Blue dust coursed through his veins, filling him with an echo of the power once wielded by the Jotnar and a hunger for his birthright. This god, arguably more powerful than any who would call themselves such in Asgard, showed him Truth. It knew him for what he was, and it embraced him. The monsters no one dared dream about accepted him as kindred where his own kin and his adopted family could not.

A burning rose in Loki’s belly, a desperate obsession he had not known could exist. He would die for this being, if only it would allow it.

~*~

Ashen mouth turned down in disgust, the Other scoffed at the blue creature writhing like a savage atop the horror pinging his radar.

“ _This_ is what we came all the way out here to find?” he snarled to a formidable purple being on his right.

“This is Loki, an Asgardian prince, and one of the most powerful beings of his dimension. It appears we’ve come just in time. The entity’s hold over him runs deep. We’ve only to suggest a way for him to release that power for himself,” Thanos turned, violet lips curling up in a grin that left his eyes hard and calculating. “Send down a rescue team. We shall make of him an instrument to please my lady.”


End file.
